hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Traitor Lord
Traitor Lord – boss pojawiający się w grze Hollow Knight. Można go spotkać w Queen's Gardens. Charakterystyka Traitor Lord jest gigantyczną modliszką o zielonym pancerzu, czarnych nogach i szarych szponach. Nosi poszarpany, szary materiał - jego głowa jest biała, oczy pomarańczowe, a rogi zielone. Historia Traitor Lord był w przeszłości jednym z przywódców Mantis Tribe, wraz ze swoimi trzema siostrami. Był negatywnie nastawiony do królestwa Hallownest i gardził związkiem swojej córki z Grey Mourner. W pewnym momencie Traitor Lord i jego zwolennicy przyjęli Infekcję, aby uzyskać więcej mocy. Zostali wówczas wygnani z Mantis Village i ostatecznie dotarli do Queen's Gardens. Próbowali stamtąd wypędzić White Lady, ale zostali wyparci przez jej obrończynię, którą była Dryya. Mimo tego pozostali w ogrodach, kierowani już tylko podstawowymi instynktami przetrwania i utrzymania terytorium. Córka Traitor Lorda zmarła i pocchowano ją w grobie, tuż nad Stag Station w cierniowej jaskini. Ten sam grób pojawia się także w tle areny Traitor Lorda w Godhome. thumb|Zwłoki Traitor Lorda i Cloth W grze Hollow Knight Traitor Lord pojawia się jako boss w Queen's Gardens. Okupuje wielki budynek na górnych partiach ogrodu, który oddziela go od miejsca w którym przebywa White Lady. Gdy Knight wejdzie do budynku, zostanie zaatakowany przez Mantis Traitors. Jeśli gracz uratował wcześniej Cloth w Ancient Basin, przybędzie ona z pomocą, atakując modliszki. Po tym jak zostaną pokonane, Traitor Lord zeskoczy na arenę i sam weźmie udział w walce. Cloth może zabić Traitor Lorda. Wówczas zostaje przez niego nabita na jego szpon, ale ostatkiem sił uderza go w głowę swoją maczugą, miażdżąc mu czaszkę i łamiąc róg. Gracz może również zabić Traitor Lorda sam i wówczas Cloth wyjdzie cało z walki, lecz nie wypełni swojej misji. W obu przypadkach z Traitor Lorda wydobywają się cząsteczki infekcji, po czym upada on na ziemię martwy, z ułamanym rogiem. Boss thumb|Traitor Lord na początku walki Traitor Lord pojawia się jako boss Queen's Gardens. Można go spotkać niemal na samym szczycie ogrodów, w budynku do którego można wejść przekraczając Shade Gate. Arena jest niewielkim korytarzem na najwyższym piętrze budynku. Na początku gracza atakuje grupa Mantis Traitor - wtedy też do walki przyłącza się Cloth, jeśli została wcześniej uratowana w Ancient Basin. Cloth nie może być zabita przez przeciwników i jest przez nich ignorowana, ale sama zadaje im obrażenia, co jakiś czas skacząc i uderzając maczugą podczas lądowania, zadając 15 punktów obrażeń. Po tym jak Mantis Traitor zostaną pokonani, Traitor Lord zeskakuje na arenę, wydając z siebie ryk. Gdy ląduje, gracz może zadać mu kilka uderzeń. Po chwili rozpoczyna się walka z bossem. Traitor Lord posiada kilka ataków: *Traitor Lord pochyla się i po chwili szarżuje przed siebie, zadając obrażenia kontaktowe. Czasami Traitor Lord odbiega nieco do tyłu, przed wykonaniem tego manewru. Nad atakiem tym najlepiej jest przeskoczyć, albo użyć Shade Cloak. Od aktualizacji Lifeblood atak ten zadaje graczowi dwie maski obrażeń. *Traitor Lord wyskakuje w górę, a następnie pochyla się pod kątem około 45 stopni i nurkuje w dół. Gracz powinien przebiec pod tym atakiem, albo oddalić się. Od aktualizacji Lifeblood atak ten zadaje graczowi dwie maski obrażeń. W aktualizacji Lifeblood Traitor Lord otrzymał dwa nowe ataki: *Traitor Lord wykonuje machnięcie szponami i posyła do przodu dwa pomarańczowe, obracające się dyski. Przemierzają one całą arenę, zachowując między sobą odstęp i unoszą się naprzemiennie w górę i w dół. Utrzymują się przez około trzy sekundy i zabierają jedynie jedną maskę obrażeń. Jednakże jeśli gracz zostanie trafiony przez szpony Traitor Lorda, którymi wymachuje podczas wykonywania tego ataku, to straci dwie maski. Traitor Lord korzysta z tego ataku tylko kiedy gracz jest od niego wystarczająco oddalony, ale czasami sam oddala się od postaci by wykonać manewr. Traitor Lord nie może również wykonać tego ataku dwa razy z rzędu, jeśli nie oddzieli go innym manewrem. *Czasami Traitor Lord zacznie uderzać swoimi szponami w ziemię, wytwarzając dwie wysokie i cienkie fale uderzeniowe, które będą przemierzały całą arenę. Zadają one dwie maski obrażeń. Jedna fala uderzeniowa przypada na jedną stronę areny. Jedynym sposobem na uniknięcie tego ataku jest użycie Shade Cloak. Traitor Lord w niektórych przypadkach celowo oddala się od gracza, aby wykonać ten atak, a czasami może go wyprowadzić dwa razy z rzędu. Wykonuje go tylko od momentu gdy zostanie sprowadzony do 500 punktów zdrowia. Wszystkie ataki Traitor Lorda, z wyjątkiem pomarańczowych dysków, zadają dwie maski obrażeń. Wejście w kontakt z bossem zadaje jedynie jedną maskę, chyba że Traitor Lord dotknie gracza podczas zeskakiwania na arenę. Arena jest dość ciasna, podczas gdy boss zajmuje dużo miejsca. Poza Shade Cloak, zaklęcie Descending Dark może okazać się przydatne do unikania ataków bossa i jednocześnie zadawaniu mu obrażeń. Można się także wyposażyć w Sharp Shadow, aby zadawać bossowi obrażenia podczas używania Shade Cloak. Od aktualizacji Lifeblood zaleca się trzymać blisko Traitor Lorda, aby nie mógł wykonywać swoich dystansowych ataków zbyt często. Nadal jednak będzie próbował, oddalając się celowo od gracza. Shape of Unn może być przydatny do leczenia się i przemieszczania z dala od ataków Traitor Lorda. Gracz może nie brać czynnego udziału w walce z bossem i zamiast tego pozwolić Cloth lub innym kompanom (Glowing Womb, Grimmchild, Weaversong) zadawać mu obrażenia. Gracz może wskoczyć na ścianę po prawej stronie pokoju i ładować kryształowy zryw. Wówczas jedynie skok Traitor Lorda i jego fale uderzeniowe będą stanowiły potencjalne zagrożenie. Traitor Lord może zginąć na trzy sposoby. Gracz może go zabić samotnie, jeśli nie towarzyszy mu Cloth. Wówczas z bossa wydobywają się cząsteczki infekcji i po chwili eksploduje on, a następnie upada na ziemię. W przypadku gdy Cloth bierze udział w walce, gracz może pozwolić jej zginąć, co zakończy się pozytywnie dla jej misji, albo przeżyć co da złe zakończenie dla tej postaci. Cloth zabija Traitor Lorda po tym jak ten nabija ją na swój szpon - wówczas po raz ostatni unosi maczugę i uderza nią w głowę wielkiej modliszki. Z Traitor Lorda wydobywa się wtedy mniej cząsteczek infekcji, a jego ciało eksploduje i ląduje obok zwłok Cloth. Po walce gracz może porozmawiać z duchem Cloth i potraktować ją Dream Nailem. Jeśli gracz przerwie Cloth zabicie Traitor Lorda, to przeżyje ona, a boss zginie tak jakby gracz walczył z nim sam. Po pokonaniu Traitor Lorda gracz uzyskuje dostęp do sekcji w której przebywa White Lady. Godmaster Dream Nail Muzyka }} Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Traitor Lord i jego plemię zostają po raz pierwszy wspomniani w dialogu Dream Nail modliszek z Fungal Wastes. W tle areny Mantis Lords pojawia się także czwarty, zniszczony tron. *Pierwotnie w Hunter's Journal Traitor Lord był określany jako kobieta, ale zmieniono to na mężczyznę w wersji 1.0.3.7. *Mantis Traitor z którymi gracz walczy przed Traitorem Lordem nie upuszczają Geo *Po aktualizacji Lifeblood Traitor Lord emituje widoczną chmurę Infekcji. *Walka z Traitor Lordem jest jedną z kilku, w których graczowi towarzyszy NPC. en:Traitor Lord Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest